Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi wo Shiteimasu
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: [INSPIRED FROM HOBONICHI-P'S SONG] Hanyalah sebuah kisah seorang pria yang HAMPIR DESPERATE karena perbuatan istrinya. AU, JapanxTaiwan and slightly USxFem!UK. For IHAFest Oktober 2013 : retell-a-song [II013-03]


**Hagane Giita-pyoon present...**

**Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi wo Shiteimasu**

**Inspired from Hobonichi-P's "When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead"**

**Dipastikan OOC merajalela, **_**human name inside**_**, **_**genre **__**mungkin**_** campur (**_**family-romance**_**-humor), cerita menjurus ke curhatan keluarga plus kelewat **_**fluffy**_**, dan lain-lain**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead © Hobonichi-P**

**Author tak pernah meminta hal-hal berbau finansial dalam menulis fic ini karena author menulis ini hanya untuk menyalurkan kesenangan belaka**

**Diharapkan untuk menyiapkan sebuah TOA sebagai sarana teriakan "AAAAWWW **_**SO SWEEET~!**_**" serta sepasang sandal **_**swallow**_** sebagai senjata untuk menyerang author, terima kasih**

**Fic ini merupakan **_**filler fic**_** dari **_**prompt**_** "Re-tell a song" milik nar-chii**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...AIYAAAAAAAAH~!"

Teriakan tersebut sukses membuat seorang Kiku Honda—yang hampir sampai ke rumahnya—hampir mati berdiri saat mendengarnya. Ditambahlah kecepatan berlarinya sehingga ia lebih cepat menuju rumahnya yang secara kebetulan menjadi sumber teriakan tersebut. Begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya, pemandangan yang ia dapati adalah seorang pria berkebangsaan Cina yang terduduk lemas dengan wajah pucat pasi—

—serta seorang gadis muda yang terkapar di sampingnya dalam keadaan sebilah pisau tertancap di punggungnya dan pakaian berlumur darah.

Intinya, _**MENGERIKAN**_...

"S-s-syukurlah k-k-kau d-d-datang, K-K-Kiku.." ujar pria Cina itu terbata-bata berhubung dirinya menyaksikan seorang gadis yang _**HAMPIR**_ sekarat tersebut.

"Ada ap—"

Ucapan pemuda Jepang itu terputus begitu menangkap sosok gadis tersebut, dihampirinya gadis itu lalu mencabut pisau yang ternyata hanya _**PISAU BOHONGAN**_ di punggung gadis tersebut.

"Hhh... Mei_-chan_, sepertinya aktingmu membuat kakakmu ketakutan..." ujarnya setengah berbisik dengan ekspresi menahan geli, "Selain itu, kau menyusahkanku untuk membersihkan lantai depan..." lanjutnya sambil meratapi noda darah yang mengering di lantai tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian terlihatlah seulas senyum kecil dari bibir gadis itu, diliriknya Kiku yang masih menahan geli di sampingnya. Selanjutnya, terdengarlah suara tawa kecil keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Ma-maaf... Sepertinya aku salah perkiraan..." kata gadis itu polos di sela-sela tawa kecilnya.

"Mei_-chan_ baik-baik saja, Yao-_san_... Dia hanya berakting barusan..." ujar Kiku dengan ekspresi lega di depan Yao, sang pria Cina sekaligus kakak iparnya yang sibuk mengatur napasnya akibat _sport_ jantung barusan.

"Hoo.. Syukurlah, aru... Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas infonya..." timpal Yao dengan nada heran bercampur lega sembari menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pamit undur diri.

"...Kau ini ada-ada saja, Mei_-chan_..." komentar Kiku yang masih menahan gelinya sembari menutup pintu. Sedangkan Mei—lebih tepatnya Mei Honda—sang gadis Taiwan yang diketahui sebagai istrinya hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi polosnya.

"Aku lupa kalau _Gege_ akan datang kemari..." sahutnya sembari mengusapi belakang kepalanya, "Sebagai hukumannya, aku mau kok membantumu membersihkan lantainya..."

Sekilas napas lega dilontarkan oleh Kiku, hanya tawa geli yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Sebetulnya ia malu, sangat malu terhadap kakak iparnya—bahkan saat itu ia berniat untuk _seppuku_ atau mungkin gantung diri di tiang listrik terdekat_—_yang justru terkena _trap_ dari Mei. Tapi apa dikata, ia tahu kebiasaan istrinya tersebut untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Yaitu _**BERPURA-PURA MATI**_.

Entah sejak kapan Mei melakukan hal aneh bin unik tersebut, intinya begitu pintu terbuka pemandangan Mei yang berpura-pura mati pun muncul. Sudah ke sekian kali gadis Taiwan itu melakukan kebiasaannya, sudah ke sekian kali pula ia sukses membuat Kiku tertawa geli.

Entah di bagian mana letak kelucuannya, membingungkan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan pergi maupun pulang bekerja, Kiku selalu memikirkan _**kematian**_ macam apa yang ditunjukkan padanya nanti. Ia ingat pula _**kematian-kematian**_ yang ditampilkan Mei. Entah digigit buaya, entah dihujani belasan—ralat, puluhan anak panah di sekujur tubuhnya, atau mungkin sebuah kapak—kapak palsu lebih tepatnya—yang menancap tepat di pinggulnya.

Kiku juga ingat tempo hari saat dirinya pulang sehabis bekerja, ia dikagetkan dengan Mei yang tersungkur di dekat pintu depan dalam keadaan sebuah anak panah menancap tepat di kepalanya. Waktu itu ia sampai berkali-kali berusaha membangunkannya sebelum gadis Taiwan itu menuruti perintahnya.

Bahkan sehari sebelumnya ia melihat Mei yang berpura-pura mati dengan kostum tentara, plus lencana "_AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH SAMPAI MATI!_" yang tertampang jelas di dadanya seraya memegang sebuah _shotgun_. Sekali lagi ia menyuruhnya bangun dengan tambahan komentar "Mei_-chan_, kau ini bukan tentara..."

_**Kematian**_ paling mengesankan yang pernah ia lihat adalah saat kemarin, Kiku dikejutkan dengan Mei—yang lagi-lagi berpura-pura mati—dengan kostum ikan _bonito_ besar...

...lengkap dengan bau busuk khas ikan matinya.

_Po-po-po-pokerface po-po-pokerface~_

Sekali lagi, komentar "Mei -_chan_, kau kan bukan siluman ikan..." pun melayang dari mulut pemuda Jepang tersebut.

Sebetulnya Kiku lelah dengan tindakan Mei selama ini. _Well_, mereka merupakan pasangan muda—berhubung mereka baru saja menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia tak tahu menahu perihal kebiasaan istrinya tiap pulang kerja, entah faktor apa yang menyebabkan Mei melakukan hal aneh tersebut. Lebih parahnya lagi, Kiku terpaksa bekerja ekstra membersihkan noda-noda darah mengering yang seringkali menempel di lantai. Yah, walaupun dirinya diberi sedikit dispensasi berupa cemilan ataupun es serut dengan rasa kesukaannya yang diberikan oleh Mei—

—dalam keadaan anak panah berbonus noda darah yang menempel di kepalanya.

Klise sekali.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Kiku mencintai Mei. Meskipun ia seringkali lelah menghadapi tingkah laku Mei, dirinya selalu memujinya ataupun memberinya sebuah hadiah kecil—baca : kecupan di kening ataupun di pipi—atas kemampuan aktingnya yang luar biasa hebatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda Jepang tersebut menghela napas lega, kini ia tengah merayakan enam bulan usia pernikahannya dengan Mei. Ia menerawang, tak terasa sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai suami istri, membina keluarga kecil mereka, serta berbagi suka dan duka bersama—

—dan jangan lupa, sudah setengah tahun pula dirinya menghadapi _**kematian-kematian **_yang dilakukan istrinya itu, tiada tara habisnya~

"Hei Kiku, hari ini usia pernikahanmu tepat enam bulan, bukan?"

Kiku pun menengok ke arah belakangnya, tampak rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya, Alfred yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Diresponnya pertanyaan tersebut dengan sebuah anggukan kuat, pertanda meyakini bahwa pernyataan tersebut benar apa adanya.

"Hoo, selamat ya! Ngomong-ngomong, dia masih melakukan kebiasaan aneh itu?"

Disertai _gloomy aura_, Kiku pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia bersumpah bahwa pertanyaan barusan membuatnya mulai membayangkan calon-calon pertunjukan _**kematian**_ yang akan dilakukan Mei nanti.

_Oh God why..._

"Hooo... Kau tahu Alice, istriku kan?"

Kiku menganggukkan kepalanya untuk ketiga kalinya. Alice—lebih tepatnya Alice Kirkland atau Alice K. Jones—seorang wanita berkebangsaan Inggris yang berstatus sebagai istri dari Alfred, sekaligus sahabatnya dan Mei yang konon dulunya diperebutkan banyak lelaki karena _**UHUK**_kecantikannya_**UHUK**_—meskipun banyak lelaki yang terpaksa gigit jari karena Alice sudah menjadi milik pria Amerika Serikat tersebut.

"Yah... Dulu dia sering berakting pura-pura mati setiap aku pulang bekerja..."

Seketika Kiku menengok ke arah Alfred dengan ekspresi amat terkejut, betul-betul di luar nalarnya seorang Alice Kirk—ralat, Alice K. Jones sebelumnya sering melakukan pertunjukan _**kematian**_ seperti istrinya.

Dunia sekarang memang aneh, Kiku Honda...

"La-lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Kiku sambil memutar kursi kantornya sehingga dirinya menghadap Alfred yang kini tengah asyik menyeruput _soda pop_nya.

"Awalnya memang risih, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan perbuatannya." jawab Alfred sembari melempar gelas _soda pop_nya ke arah tempat sampah—dan gelas tersebut sukses memasuki ruang lebar yang penuh dengan tumpukan gulungan kertas, "Begitu kucari penyebabnya, ternyata penyebabnya sedikit sepele..." lanjutnya sembari tertawa kecil.

"_Ano_... Maksudnya Alfred-_san_, penyebabnya—"

"—iya, penyebabnya karena dia kurang mendapat perhatian dariku. Lucu ya, saking sibuknya dengan pekerjaan aku sampai melupakan Alice yang selalu menungguiku seharian!"

Cukup _simple_, tetapi maknanya amat dalam.

Dan jawaban Alfred—yang kini membesarkan volume tawanya—membuat Kiku terhenyak. Kasus istrinya dengan Alice memang sama, sama-sama melakukan pertunjukan _**kematian**_ sebagai penyambutan suami mereka. Tetapi yang membuat Kiku terhenyak bukan karena samanya kasus serta pelakunya.

Melainkan tujuan dan alasan mereka melakukan hal aneh tersebut.

_Mereka membutuhkan perhatian_.

Meskipun Kiku dapat membaca situasi, entah mengapa ia tak pernah bisa membaca pesan terselubung dari pertunjukan _**kematian**_ yang dilakukan Mei setiap dirinya pulang bekerja.

Perlahan ia melanglang ke masa-masa sebelum dirinya dan Mei menikah, meskipun selalu sibuk dengan segunung _paperwork_ yang menumpuk di meja kerja, dirinya selalu menyisihkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengannya atau mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke pantai setiap sore.

Tetapi waktu terus berjalan, kini setelah mereka menikah dan dirinya mendapat promosi di tempat kerjanya, hanya bekerja yang selalu menghiasi dunianya.

Ia melupakan Mei, yang sendirian menunggunya pulang di rumah seharian...

...dan membuat Mei lebih memilih untuk menghibur dirinya dengan pertunjukan uniknya itu.

"...Hei Kiku, kenapa kau melamun saja? Hari ini kita pulang cepat lho..."

Kiku pun terbebas dari dunianya begitu Alfred menepuk pundaknya, dikemasnya barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya bersama beberapa rekan-rekannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seharusnya ada noda darah di dekat pintu..._

_Seharusnya ada sosok Mei yang terbaring di lantai..._

Begitulah pikir Kiku begitu memasuki rumahnya yang sekarang terlihat lenggang, tak ada kekacauan seperti biasanya.

_Di mana Mei...?_

Padahal dirinya sudah siap untuk menghadapi pertunjukan _**kematian**_ Mei, padahal dirinya telah membeli _cheesecake_ untuk makan malam sekaligus perayaan enam bulan pernikahan mereka, padahal dirinya—

—Ia tak menyerah, ia terus mencari Mei serta tanda-tanda pertunjukan _**kematian**_ sedang dimulai. Begitu mencarinya di kamar yang berada di lantai dua, pemandangan yang ia lihat hanyalah Mei yang tengah bertopang dagu di balkon.

_Sedang apa dia? Apa dia sedang menangis karena bosan menunggunya pulang?_

"...Mei-_chan_, aku—"

"Lho, Kiku-_kun_ tumben pulang cepat..."

Sejenak Kiku menghela napas lega, ia lega masih melihat ekspresi ceria yang selalu melekat pada diri istrinya itu, meskipun _make-up_ darahnya tak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku bingung~ Aku bingung mau berdandan seperti apa lagi~" keluh Mei sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya—dan bagi Kiku itu terlihat lucu. Dihampirinya Mei yang hanya menatap Kiku—yang tersenyum geli—dengan tatapan heran.

"Mei_-chan_, lain kali kalau kau rindu padaku telepon saja..." ujar Kiku sambil menatapnya, "Tapi, terima kasih sudah menungguiku dengan akting pura-pura matimu... _Aishiteru, Mei-chan_..."

Sejenak Mei membulatkan matanya setelah Kiku mengucapkan perasaannya secara tulus, sesaat kemudian dipeluknya suaminya dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap.

"_Wa ga ei li*, Kiku-kun~!_" serunya nyaring seraya terus memeluk Kiku yang kini balas memeluknya, "Ngomong-ngomong seputar makan malam, aku buatkan _salty salmon_ kesukaanmu lho!"

"Kebetulan, aku baru saja membeli _cheesecake_ untuk kita berdua..." lanjut Kiku sembari bergandeng tangan dengan Mei saat menuruni tangga. Sesaat kemudian dapat terlihat pasangan Asia itu tengah berciuman di ujung tangga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FAILED**_** Omake**

Pasangan muda tersebut telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan kini mereka tengah menyantap _cheesecake_ yang menjadi _dessert_ itu. Sembari menyantap _cheesecake_ itu, sesekali mereka berbincang diselingi dengan tawa tulus yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Hihihi... Jadi Alice dulunya juga seperti itu?" tanya Mei sembari menahan tawanya, sedangkan Kiku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menahan geli.

"Ya, begitulah. Awalnya aku juga kaget begitu Alfred_-san_ menceritakannya padaku.." timpal Kiku sambil memotong _cheesecake_nya.

"Hooo.. Eh ngomong-ngomong yang mengajariku akting pura-pura mati itu Alice lho!"

—dan Kiku hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika Mei mulai bercerita seputar asal muasal pertunjukan _**kematian**_nya tersebut.

_DUNIA INI MEMANG ANEH..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan**

"_Wa ga ei li."_ : "Aku cinta kamu." (_by the way_, itu bahasa Taiwan. Kalo ada kesalahan silakan dikoreksi...)

**Author Note**

_Yosh_, akhirnya ane _**CORET**_dengan bangga_**CORET**_ sukses melawan raja WB! *_planking_ di tempat tidur* Silakan salahin kehidupan ane sebagai anak IPA—menderita banget jadi anak IPA tapi aslinya ane demen biologi—yang ujung-ujungnya kebanjiran tugas dan ulangan. Gara-gara itu, ane gak bisa megang laptop sesering mungkin! /dilempar

Sekalian mau ngasih klarifikasi seputar status ane—yang entah kenapa justru jadi kontroversi—seputar fandom ini, ane dan beberapa author di fandom ini sempet ngomongin di FB dan ane nangkep satu kesimpulan, _**SEMUA FANDOM DI FFN PASTI PERNAH—ATAU MUNGKIN SERING—NGALAMIN YANG NAMANYA FASE SUREM.**_ Dan faktor-faktornya biasanya karena author-author penghuni fandom tersebut lagi _WB_ atau _hiatus_ gara-gara kesibukan di _RL_ atau _**masa-masa**_nya udah abis. Khusus buat author baru—karena penyebutan author newbie justru lebih menohok dan bikin jleb—boleh-boleh aja nyoba-nyoba ngeramein fandom tertentu asalkan _guildlines_ beserta gaya penulisan—jangan lupain _summary_ dan segala macem mengenai fic—diperhatikan. Kalo perlu, coba konsultasi sama author-author lama yang biasanya udah ngerasain rasanya jadi author ffn... /LaluDilemparSendalKarenaBikinStatusKontroversi

Oke, ini sebenernya ane galau mau ngisi _prompt_nya nar-chii yang seputar "re-tell a song" pake lagu apaan dan kebetulan lagu _When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead_ ini merupakan ide pertama yang keluar, dan sukses nyisihin lagu _Konbini_, _Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsuki Aitai_, sama _When the First Love Ends_ dan...TARA! JADILAH FIC _HETERO_ PERTAMA ANE DI FANDOM INI~! /dibekep

Akhir kata, silakan layangkan _review_/kritik/saran di kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
